Hair!
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Kazemaru's hair represents many things. But most of all, it represents his and Endou's relationship. Be it styles or tangles, it will tell you all you need to know. Yaoi! A few sexual references, no lemon.


**Hair! The SECRETS behind Kazemaru's beautiful teal strands!**

**1. Conditioner**

Aki, Otonashi and Natsumi once asked Kazemaru what conditioner he used for his hair. His answer? "Eto... It's brushed at least 500 times every night."

"You do that every night? Amazing!"

"Er... not exactly."

Endou - who was listening nearby - spat out his water. Because _he_ was the one running his fingers through Kazemaru's hair every night.

**2. Style**

"Senpai! Won't you PLEASE let me braid it?"

"No! Miyasaka, you've got nice hair- just braid your own."

"But it's not the same!"

"_No_, Miyasaka."

Endou smiled. Only HE was allowed to play with Kazemaru's hair!

**3. Blocking**

Endou pressed his lips firmly on Kazemaru's expecting his boyfriend's (secret boyfriend) lips to part and allow him to enter. Instead...

"Endou?"

"Mmph?"

"My hair is in the way again. You're gonna eat hair if we carry on."

"DAMN, KAZEMARU! NOT AGAIN!"

"Ehehehe."

**4. Flip**

Before Kazemaru left the soccer club's room, he noticed Kazemaru's hair-tie on the table. "Kazemaru! You forgot this!"

Kazemaru turned his head, causing his hair to _swwwiiiiiisshhhhhhhhhhh_ like Clover from Totally Spies. "Oh. Thanks, Endou."

Endou did not reply- he was too busy having a hard-on from what he saw.

**5. Tangled**

"Ack!"

Kazemaru tugged on his hair gently, but the stubborn strands would not let go of his soccer shirt. Endou noticed Kazemaru's problem and laughed. "Maybe you should remove your shirt first before letting down your hair."

"Yeah, I guess so. But the problem's the tag- I'll just cut it off."

Endou grinned and tugged gently on Kazemaru's teal strands, slowly lifting Kazemaru's shirt up, fingers brushing against the smooth, pale skin. For some weird reason, the other members of the club were watching very, _very_ closely.

"What?" Endou asked.

"Captain... your face is all red."

**6. Scent**

Laughing, the two fell onto Kazemaru's bed. Endou hugged Kazemaru closer to his chest, until their bodies were firmly pressed together. These were the sweet moments he enjoyed with Kazemaru the most.

"Mmm... Kazemaru, your hair smells nice today."

"Yeah, I'm using a new shampoo."

"Oh? What scent is it?"

"Lavender and jasmine."

"..."

"Eh? What's wrong? Why're you making that face?"

"I should check whether you're a female again. I'm still not sure."

"Wha- ENDOU! DON'T GRAB THERE!"

"Yeah, you're right. Grabbing your chest is no use. You may just be a flat chested girl. So I guess I'll just... grab... there."

"..."

"..."

"... ! ENDOU YOU HENTAI!"

**7. Water**

"Waterbomb!" Tsunami roared as he dived into the pool. Inazuma Japan/Eleven had decided to take a trip to the pool... the weather was getting hotter each day, as it was summer.

Kazemaru scowled at Tsunami. "Look what you did! You got my hair all wet!" He yelled, re-arranging his teal coloured strands. "Oh, you'll need a barrel of conditioner for that!"

"I don't need conditioner!" Kazemaru stuck his tongue out at Tsunami. "Jerk!"

Tsunami laughed and swam off to the other side of the pool.

Endou stood there, frozen beside Kazemaru. "Eh? What? Is there something on my face?"

Kazemaru was dripping wet, water running down his face, his neck, his exposed chest... his thighs... his... his... everywhere. You can imagine what Endou was thinking.

**8. Yanked**

"OW!" Kazemaru cried out in pain as the robber pulled sharply at Kazemaru's hair.

"Hand over your money, boy! Or your girlfriend will get hurt!" The robber's other partner growled.

"Hey! I'm a guy!"

The robber grabbing Kazemaru's hair blinked, then grinned. "Heh! Then the boss will have 'ya. He just lurv's young, innocent 'uns. Especially boys, eh mate?"

"... FUCKING GIVE ME THE MONEY NOW OR-"

Punch.

"HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Kick in the balls, punch.

"Endou!" Kazemaru ran into the arms of Endou, who hugged him tightly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Endou asked, his voice shaky as he ran his fingers gently though Kazemaru's hair.

"I'm fine. My head hurts from all the pulling, though."

Endou nodded. Kazemaru had sensitive hair. He gently rubbed Kazemaru's scalp and hair, smiling a little when Kazemaru moaned. "Endou... that feels good."

Endou blushed. He should do that more often.

**9. Fringe**

This was it. The confrontation. Otonashi had finally put together two and two.

"Is it true? You guys are a couple?"

Kazemaru and Endou blushed. Kazemaru hid behind his fringe, and expected Endou to deny everything. But to his surprise, Endou smiled and took Kazemaru's hand in his.

"I guess we got caught, ne, Kazemaru?"

A recollective gasp was heard from the soccer team. "EHHHHHHHHH?"

Except for Otonashi. She smiled and said...

"My belated congratulations."

**10. Loose**

"I like it when you let your hair down. You look like a mermaid." Endou chuckled, nuzzling Kazemaru's neck. The latter blushed. "Is that something you say to a guy?" He asked. "Nope."

"I... l-love you, Endou."

"... I LOVE YOU KAZEMARU!"

Glomp!

"Hey! Get off me!"

"No. Way."

-OWARI-

* * *

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! :D ADD ME ON FACEBOOK: Renge Nikkianelle Otaku**


End file.
